


Such a Sentimental Feeling

by Elementalist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalist/pseuds/Elementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are often tricky things. You gain some new, you lose some old, but in the end you're happy, so does it really matter that you can't recall a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Sentimental Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble to the word 'memories', uploaded soley so Ched could read it on her phone. (Maybe.)

She remembers the castle, vaguely, the layout of its grand halls and rooms phantoms in her mind. The windows she can recall, all eighty-seven of them, because that was where she spent her time, dreaming.

She remembers the people, somewhat, though they are more like skeletons. Her father’s face she can summon up with a thought--something that causes her too much sadness, so she tries not too--but the rest are shades. The fiancé who claimed her hand in marriage? She couldn’t even recall his name.

What she remembers now and most of all, is how Rumpelstiltskin takes his tea, how much honey to add, how much spice to make it perfect to swallow. She remembers how to make him smile, how to make him laugh with mirth, and how to make him love.

That is all she needs.


End file.
